There has been ongoing efforts to develop tamper evident packaging in order to know that a product has not been altered since it left the manufacturer, in a number of fields, including for example, the food industry and the pharmaceutical industry.
Wilson (WO 200582733) describes a container having a base, a cover and anchoring formations, the base having an opening adapted to be closed by the cover, a first anchoring formation being attached to the cover by means of a frangible connection, the anchoring formations coupling together to the base and the cover in the closed position of the cover on the base, so that opening the container disrupts the frangible connection leaving the anchoring formations coupled together and allowing the base to be at least partially detached from the cover, leaving the disrupted frangible connection as evidence that the container has been opened.
Parikh et al. (CA 2,679,213) also uses anchoring formations and a frangible connection, and once opened, the container may not be completely closed again.
Bordner (US 2007/0062949) uses a cover comprising a pull tab having an opening and a rib on the pull tab adapted to detachably engage the container. Upon lifting the cover from the closed container by pulling on the pull tab, the rib is disengaged from the container thereby deforming the pull tab.
There is still a need in the art for a tamper evident system and method.